El Corazón debajo de la Armadura
by anna-otaku23
Summary: Los sentimientos que Erza proteje con su armadura, quedan expuestos... Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui esta Ana! De regreso con un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Son cinco en total, los cuales trataran sobre los sentimientos de Erza! **

* * *

**Bien, los sentimientos que me tocaron son:**

temor, esperanza, arrogancia,** nervios** y entusiasmo. **No seran en ese orden especifico y les dire que me esforzare! Viva Erza!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no a Mashima-sensei, lastima a mi que me encantaria tener a Gray con su costumbre de desnudarse por aqui en mi casa...cof coff... cuarto... coff... coff..**

* * *

**NERVIOS**

* * *

La pelirroja se miro en el espejo. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera en su lugar: Peinado, listo. Maquillaje, listo. Vestido, en perfecto estado. Armadura, bien… si solo la tuviera puesta. La chica dirigió su mirada al lugar donde su armadura debería estar, encontrando solo tela blanca. No se podía quejar, el vestido era sin duda hermoso, ya que las chicas de Fairy Tail lo habían escogido. Y ella se los agradecía, tenia los mejores nakamas del mundo. Le sonrió y el reflejo le devolvió su sonrisa. Todo estaba bien… se atrevía a pensar que excelente. Hace años que no le molesta estar sin su armadura, ya no se sentía expuesta. Pero ahora, justo en el momento más inoportuno, empezó a sentirse expuesta. El estomago se le revolvía y estaba sudando. Estaba nerviosa.

"¡Imposible! ¡No estoy nerviosa!" pensó intentando tranquilizarse. "Soy Erza Scarlet, maga de Clase S. Titania. La que se enfrento a 100 monstruos y nunca sintió miedo. ¡Al diablo con esto! Iba a hacer lo que se juro a si misma nunca hacer: huir. Estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando una voz la interrumpió:

- ¿Erza? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Arruinaras tu vestido! –le reprocho Lucy. Erza la observo, con su vestido rosa, posiblemente a juego con el cabello de Natsu, se veía realmente hermosa… y tranquila… -¿Intentabas huir? Esa no eres tú. –Lucy la miro preocupada. -¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy nerviosa, Lucy –le revelo Erza a su amiga. Lucy le sonrió amable.

- Es normal, Erza.

- ¡No lo es, Lucy! –grito Erza –Mi cabeza sigue diciendo: ¡huye! Y mi corazón dice: No lo hagas, valdrá la pena. ¿Y si no lo vale? ¿Y si lo arruino? –Lucy se preocupo, era la primera vez que veía a Erza nerviosa.

- Todo estará bien, lo vale.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Lo sabes?

- No, pero elijo creer que sí. No puedo intentar comprenderte, porque nunca he estado en esta situación. La única vez que estuve nerviosa fue cuando Natsu se me declaro. Pero eso no se compara a lo que estas sintiendo ahora. Además, ¿Cómo planeas arruinarlo? Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar ahí, sonreír, decir dos palabras y listo. ¡Ta-da! Volverás a tu armadura. Es como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero habrá pasado, ¿Y si olvido las dos palabras? ¿Y si él dice que no?

- ¿Es por eso que estas nerviosa? –Erza asintió con el rostro tan rojo como su largo cabello. –No lo hará, y lo sabes. Solo estas poniendo excusas. Todo está en perfectas condiciones, tu pastel está asegurado. Mira lo está vigilando. Nada malo sucederá. Y si sucede nos tendrás a nosotros, tu gremio.

- No estoy acostumbrada a esto. ¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar, Lucy? Este vestido te quedaría mejor a ti.

- Erza –dijo Lucy claramente molesta- Este día es sobre ti. Hoy tú eres el hada que destaca. Nadie quiere destruirnos, aun. Natsu y Gray no están peleando. Gray sigue usando su ropa, los demás están tranquilos y no hemos destruido la mitad de la ciudad. Hoy, no eres Titania, la reina de Fairy Tail. Hoy eres Erza Scarlet, la mujer más hermosa y afortunada de todo Magnolia.

- Lucy… -respondió Erza más segura de sí misma. –Voy a ir a vomitar, en un momento regreso. –informo mientras partía hacia la ventana, la maga celestial la detuvo. –Lo lamento, Lucy. Sigo nerviosa, tal vez sea porque no tengo mí armadura.

- Tal vez. Pero hay una persona esperándote. Y a esa persona no le importa si traes una armadura o un vestido. No le importa que sonrías, o que te veas aterrador a la hora de defender a tu gremio. Porque esa persona te ama. ¿Y tu Erza? ¿Le correspondes?

- Si, lo he amado desde que nos conocimos. Nunca fui capaz de odiarlo, aunque todo estuviera en nuestra contra. Y todo sigue en nuestra contra. Pero no me importa, lo amo y él a mí. –respondió Erza con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¡Así se habla! –Lucy la felicitó. "Erza es tan kawai cuando se pone nerviosa". Mientras Lucy pensaba en eso, Erza se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su rostro paso de ser rosa a rojo. De un rojo escarlata muy conocido. Lucy rio para si, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Siempre la había admirado, pero ahora lo hacía más que nunca. Lucy vio como Erza demostraba su humanidad, quitándose esa armadura. La armadura que protegía su corazón de sentimientos desconcertantes como los nervios.

Erza había sufrido tanto, que algo como "sufrir nervios" debía ser algo fácil de lidiar y controlar. Pero eso de tener mariposas en el estomago, amenazando con salir, y ese sudor eran insoportables, Tendría que estar bien, los nervios no le iban a gana. Ni siquiera la muerte misma podría ganarle, no mientras tuviera a quien proteger. Y los nervios le nublaban el pensamiento, haciéndola incapaz de protegerse a si misma.

- Erza –susurro Lucy mientras señalaba a la ventana. De la cual diferentes tonalidades de rojo entraban El atardecer tenía un color rojo, casi naranja. El cielo se tiño de un color escarlata que le infundió confianza a Erza.

- Hoy es tu día, hasta el cielo lo sabe –comento Lucy. Entonces las dos escuchan una música inconfundible. Era la hora. Lucy arreglo el cabello de Erza, mientras una voz se escucho tras la puerta.

- Lu-chan es la hora –la voz amortiguada de la McGarden les aviso.

- ¡Ya vamos, Levy-chan! –respondió Lucy antes de decirle a Erza: -¿Sabes lo que dirás? –Erza negó con la cabeza. –Bien, cuando el maestro diga: Y tu, Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail ¿Aceptas Jellal Fernández como tu esposo? Para amarlo, respetarlo y….- Erza detuvo a Lucy con un gesto del brazo. La pelirroja sonrió y regreso a su color natural.

- Si, acepto.… Ahora, ¡Vamos a mi boda!

- Esa es la ventana, Erza… -Los nervios de Erza Scarlet, próximamente Fernández, ¿Quién puede culparla? Nadie.

* * *

**Bien, aqui esta... mi primer drabble... Que les parecio? Me dejaran miles y miles de reviews! *u* Lo se, soy genial... Dejen reviews! Por favor. Ana-chan fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta Ana! De regreso con un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Son cinco en total, los cuales trataran sobre los sentimientos de Erza!**

* * *

**Bien, los sentimientos que me tocaron son:**

temor, esperanza, **arrogancia**,nervios y entusiasmo. **No seran en ese orden especifico y les dire que me esforzare! Viva Erza!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si no a Mashima-sensei, lastima a mi que me encantaria tener a Gray con su costumbre de desnudarse por aqui en mi casa...cof coff... cuarto... coff... coff..**

* * *

- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! –grito un pequeño niño de cabellos azules y una extraña marca en el ojo derecho, siendo la réplica exacta de su padre. Corría acelerado por los pasillos grises del castillo en dirección a la puerta. El pequeño de ocho años sabía que su madre se encontraba ahí y estaba ansiando verla de nuevo. La pelirroja entraba al castillo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida cuando un pequeño niño choco contra ella, casi derrumbándola. –Mamá, me alegro que hayas regresado.

- Kazuma, yo también me alegro de verte. –sonrió con ternura la madre de Kazuma. Se arrodillo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y deposito un dulce beso en su frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su hijo sangraba en dicho lugar. –Kazuma…

- ¿Si, mamá?

- ¿Qué te sucedió en la frente? –dijo con un tono feliz que no engañaba a nadie.

- Me… ¿caí? –respondió el niño no muy seguro. Erza Knightwalker cambio su rostro a uno malévolo que asusto a su hijo, quien trago saliva asustado.

- No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad, Kazuma-kun? Sabes que no me gusta que mientas. –sus ojos estaban extrañamente oscuros y su voz, aunque intentaba aparentar ser amable, sonaba fría como el hielo y Kazuma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando su madre agrego el "-kun" a su nombre.

- Me pelee con unos niños de la ciudad. –soltó con un suspiro y viendo hacia el suelo con temor al regaño que su madre iba a darle. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y su expresión se tranquilizo.

- Y ¿puedo saber el por qué? –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Dijeron que eras una traidora y que estabas usando a papá. Yo les dije que ustedes se amaban y mucho –ante esto, Erza se sonrojo. -, pero ellos me empezaron a decir que yo no debería ser un príncipe… y que tú eras una asesina. Y los golpee.

- ¿Y ganaste?

- Si, porque soy muy fuerte… -dijo seguro el niño.

- Kazuma, ¿alguna vez te he contado cómo me hice esta cicatriz?-dijo señalando su nariz. Una pequeña marca, casi invisible, la dividía. Kazuma se estaba volviendo un poco arrogante, por lo que su madre tendría que enseñarle lo que Scarlet le había enseñado a ella. El pequeño niño negó con la cabeza. -Bien... Ahora lo sabrás...

* * *

En ese momento, yo era parte del ejército de Edoras. No había nadie tan fuerte como yo, quizá Panther Lily, y era el soldado más respetado… por no decir el más temido. Me consideraba invencible y hacia lo que se me pedía, sin dudarlo. Nuestro mundo estaba lleno de magia, aunque era limitada. El rey estaba loco por conseguir magia, sin importar a quien dañara. Y yo era muy arrogante para intentar evitarlo.

- Soy la comandante del Segundo Batallón de Guerra Mágica del Reino de Edoras, Erza Knightwalker. –le dije a mi oponente queriendo infundir un poco de miedo, aunque estaba sorprendida. Había interceptado mi ataque y logro herir mi rostro en menos de un minuto. Su rostro serio no cambio mientras me respondía.

- Soy Erza Scarlet, Maga de Fairy Tail. –la ataque con mi lanza, segura de mi velocidad y fuerza. Segura de que iba a ganar. Ella cambio su armadura y volvió a sorprenderme. Pero la sorpresa duro poco y yo cambie la forma de mi arma. Fue una batalla feroz, no recuerdo cuanto duro. Para cada arma que tenia, ella tenía una armadura. Por lo que fue una pelea muy pareja. Y perdí…

Fue solo un momento, pero perdí. Y ella logro infiltrar a sus amigos en donde se encontraba el rey… pero yo era muy arrogante para perder… corte mi cabello porque estaba demasiado enojada por parecerme a alguien así. A alguien que no imponía respeto y miedo, a alguien amable. Y fui capaz de dañar a Lily, aun cuando lo consideraba mi amigo, en el fondo. Ataque y herí a todo el que estuviera cerca. Aun recuerdo la mirada de odio que Jellal me dio en ese momento. Lo ataque y considere traidor. Aun me arrepiento de eso… Seguimos con la pelea y agotamos todo nuestro poder mágico. Pero mi arrogancia fue lo que me llevo a golpearle y atacarla sin magia alguna.

- Robando a través de la fuerza, robando a través de la intimidación, odiando y destruyendo a otros –uno a uno enumero los peores aspectos de mi vida.

- ¡Eso es lo que debe ser humano! –defendí lo que creía aunque sabía que estaba mal.

- ¡Los humanos deberían amar a otros! Deberían de preocuparse por lo que desean proteger, y levantar su espada en contra de lo que causara lagrimas ¿No puedes sentir la tristeza de ese mundo? ¡Knightwalker!

- ¡Entiendo la tristeza de este mundo más de lo que tú lo haces! Ya que mi magia se agota…

- ¡Estas equivocada! ¡El mundo significan "los seres vivos"!

- Este mundo está muriendo. Está muriendo porque el poder mágico se agota. ¡Ustedes los de la Tierra nunca entenderán! La ansiedad, el miedo, la desesperación de que la magia se agota. ¡Si no podemos conseguir magia eterna nunca podremos sobrevivir!

- ¿Acaso no estamos viviendo aquí, también? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Y aun sin magia, seguimos vivas! ¡Míranos! ¡Nuestra magia se ha agotado! ¡Y aun así los humanos siguen vivos! Venciendo el miedo y la debilidad, esa es la máxima fuerza que tenemos. ¡Eso significa estar vivo! Escucha, Erza. Tu corazón y el mío tienen maldad y debilidad. Eso quiere decir también tienes un corazón y que amas a otros. –Arrogante, idiota que fui. Solo pensando en ser fuerte. Esa fue la primera batalla que perdí y no me importo.

No puedes ser arrogante, Kazuma. Siempre habrá alguien que sea mejor que tu. Y no puedes andar buscando pelea en todos lados. – termino Erza. Kazuma tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- No le creas todo lo que te dice

- Jellal…-dijo Erza dándole una mirada fea a su esposo. El rey de Edoras, Jellal.

* * *

**Segundo drabble... disfruten... :3**


End file.
